Prêt à tout pour la Coupe !
by Thumb
Summary: Oliver, afin de régler un énorme problème, doit s'entretenir avec le professeur Snape et arriver, quelque soient les moyens employés, à le convaincre de raisonner ses serpents. Mais, sera-t-il prêt à tout pour la Coupe de Quidditch ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Prêt à tout pour la coupe! 2/2  
**Rating :** M  
**Couple :** Severus Snape/Oliver Wood  
**Genre :** PWP  
**Résumé :** Oliver en a plus que marre de ces Serpentards qui monopolisent le terrain de Quidditch! Pour régler cet énorme problème, il doit s'entretenir avec le professeur Snape et arriver, quelque soient les moyens employés, à le convaincre de raisonner ses serpents. Mais sera-t-il prêt à tout pour la coupe de Quidditch ?  
**N/A :** J'assume d'être le seul SS/OW français !

_Prêt à tout pour la coupe._

Part I

Oliver Wood s'avançait à grands pas vers les cachots. Il revenait du terrain de Quidditch qui était, une fois de plus, occupé par l'équipe de Serpentard. Il en avait assez ! Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que cela durait et, c'était décidé, il allait en toucher un mot à Monsieur Severus Je-Suis-Partial-Et-Je-Vous-Emmerde Snape.

Bien entendu, il avait avant tout supplié McGonnagall d'aller lui parler, elle, pour le raisonner et arranger toute cette merde, mais madame n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de petites affaires insignifiantes. A croire qu'elle se fichait de la coupe ! Elle, qui, avec ses grands discours, lui avait donné l'envie de gagner coûte que coûte. Cet intermède avait profondément déçu Oliver.

Il était allé voir Dumbledore pour lui exposer la situation, mais ce vieux fou n'avait fait que sourire, lui proposer un thé, quelques bonbons à l'acidité douteuse et répondre simplement qu'il devait apprendre à gérer ses problèmes. Etant donné qu'il était majeur depuis peu et devait s'habituer à intérargir avec la vie comme tout autre adulte blablabla... Ca ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde.

École de tarés. Ils voulaient tous sa mort.

Oui, sa mort. Il se jetait consciemment dans l'étreinte du Strangulot. D'ailleurs, sa fougue initiale, due à la vue des immondices vertes et argents volant en toute impunité sur _son_ terrain de Quidditch, refluait peu à peu sous l'appréhension d'une confrontation avec le Monstre des Cachots. Il frissonnait légèrement, mais ce n'était absolument pas de la peur !

Sa chemise blanche trempée par la pluie de cette soirée d'avril collait son torse aux muscles finement dessinée, révélant deux petits tétons et son pantalon noir moulait un fessier ferme. Merci les entraînements acharnés, il n'avait pas un pet de graisse ! Même si il préfèrerait posséder un gabaris plus large, ses épaules et ses hanches étant définitivement trop fines à son goût.

Oliver balaya une mèche de cheveux mouillée de ses yeux et c'est ainsi vêtu qu'il se planta devant la porte du bureau de Snape pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Enfin, lui parler avec respect tout en lui faisant comprendre, aimablement, que tout ceci devait cesser. Il leva un bras décidé et frappa avec fermeté. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il répéta son mantra ('"ne pas tuer Snape sinon c'est l'exclusion, exclusion entraînant la perte de ma dernière chance d'avoir la coupe de Quidditch") et martela le pan de bois avec autant de calme qu'un ours piqué par une abeille. Aux douves ses premières intentions !

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'Oliver allait donner un coup de plus à cette pauvre petite chose. Avant de percuter le nez, déjà assez amoché, de son professeur, celui-ci retint son poignée d'une main de fer.

"Pourriez-vous... me lâcher ?"

"Dites-moi d'abord en quoi me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Mr Wood ?" demanda son professeur de sa voix la plus glaciale, ses yeux noirs poignardant Oliver. Pas habitué à recevoir de la visite apparemment.

"Je voudrais vous parler, et récupérer mon poignet par la même occasion."

Rester calme. Ne pas s'énerver. Il n'en résulterait que des points soustraient à sa maison.

Le Maître des Potions haussa un sourcil et afficha un rictus assez offensant.

"Je n'avais pas conscience que vous étiez doué de parole au vu de votre éloquence lors de mes cours."

"Ha ha ha, vraiment _très_ drôle."

Snape tordit son poignée, bizarrement, au delà des facultés que lui permettaient ses articulations. Oliver avait la très nette impression que son tortionnaire voulait lui faire mal. Le châtain serra les dents, et plissa les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier le lâcha au bout d'un instant qui parut interminable.

Etait-ce une sorte de test ? Si on se mettait à pleurer et supplier, on n'était pas digne de l'attention de cette créature vile ? Oliver comprenait mieux maintenant tous les petits bleus et griffures qu'avait Harry. Même si, ils ne semblaient pas être dus à un quelconque combat pour prouver sa virilité. Harry et viril dans une même phrase...

"Entrez."

Pénétrant dans l'antre du professeur honnis de tous, Oliver respira un grand coup et s'installa dans le siège que lui désignait le brun. Le bureau était toujours la même pièce étriquée où s'entassaient dans le désordre un bureau couvert de copies, deux chaises, une armoire sûrement remplie d'ingrédient et une cheminée dans le coin. Le propriétaire des lieux croisât ses longs et fins doigts devant son visage et attendit.

"Professeur. Je suis venu ici pour vous informer que l'équipe de Serpentard empiète sur le temps d'entraînement destiné aux Gryffondor depuis près de deux mois. Les Serdaigles et les Pouffsouffles se sont arrangés entre eux sans nous tenir au courant. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de bien vouloir m'accorder quelques instants pour répartir les entraînement entre mon équipe et la votre. J'ai bien évidemment essayer d'entamer un dialogue avec l'autre capitaine mais il n'a pas l'intention de se bouger, vous êtes mon dernier espoir."

Il l'avait dit, sans bafouiller, en le regardant dans les yeux. Il n'était plus en première année, il n'avait plus peur. Bien sûr que non, ce sentiment s'était atténué après avoir vu son professeur se retourner pour écrire au tableau en un lundi bénit.

Il faisait une chaleur à couper au couteau en ces dernières heures de cours. Même les cachots semblaient plus accueillant, et leur propriétaire légitime, j'ai nommé Mr Snape (le grand, le beau, le fort, le magnifique, le suuublime... bon d'accord l'auteur se calme), avait mis ses sempiternelles robes noires trop amples au placard pour en sortir une chemise blanche et un divin jean noir qui était divinement serré.

Comme le pensait Oliver, Snape était foutrement bien foutu. Avec un dos (qui se prolongeait jusqu'aux genoux, d'accord) en évidence alors qu'il se tournait éhontément vers le tableau pour y écrire un quelconque ingrédient, tout ça pour titiller les hormones déjà malmenées de notre gentil petit Gryffondor en sixième année à l'époque.

Mais revenons à sa demande pour son équipe. Il avait eu le courage, le cran de quémander une faveur au directeur des Serpentards et apparemment il semblait réfléchir. Son index traçant le contour de ses lèvres avec sensualité, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il étudiait un problème. Les yeux de l'homme n'avaient jamais paru aussi brillant à Oliver, comme allumé d'un feu ardent. Ou toute autre métaphore incorporant des choses brillantes. Exceptés les yeux de Dumbledore bien sûr.

"A quoi êtes-vous prêt pour obtenir la coupe de Quidditch, M. Wood ?" demanda d'une voix doucereuse le brun.

"A tout !" répondit le jeune homme avec force, se retenant de se lancer dans un de ses longs discours sur les valeurs en lesquelles il croyait comme le travail, l'amour... Bref.

Un minuscule sourire se format sur les fines lèvres de Snape qui murmura un "intéressant" pas très rassurant.

"Vous en êtes sûr ?"

"Puisque je vous le dis !" s'emporta le jeune homme a bout de nerfs.

"Très bien.", le brun fit une pause, détaillant le jeune homme devant lui de la tête aux pieds, son sourire s'élargissant. "Seriez-vous prêt à coucher ?".

A Suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la deuxième partie !

**Titre :** Prêt à tout pour la coupe! 2/2  
**Rating :** M  
**Couple :** Severus Snape/Oliver Wood  
**Genre :** PWP  
**Résumé :** Oliver en a plus que marre de ces Serpentards qui monopolisent le terrain de Quidditch! Pour régler cet énorme problème, il doit s'entretenir avec le professeur Snape et arriver, quelque soient les moyens employés, à le convaincre de raisonner ses serpents. Mais sera-t-il prêt à tout pour la coupe de Quidditch ?  
**N/A :** Je vais faire un énorme anachronisme mais sinon ça rend Snape vraiment _trop_ pervers, à la limite de la bienséance! On va dire qu'Oliver n'a que deux ans de plus qu'Harry, donc ce dernier est en cinquième année.  
_  
_

_Prêt à tout pour la coupe_

_Partie Ii_

Gnuh ? Coucher ? Mais avec qui ?

Snape haussa une fois de plus un sourcil, le mépris presque palpable se dégageant de lui. Oliver avait peut-être pensé tout haut...

"Croyez-vous que je donne dans le proxénétisme, Wood ?", demanda la Terreur des cachots, le jeune homme se liquéfiant sous le ton glacé.

Il avait pensé tout haut. Abruti.

"Absolument pas ! Mais, je veux dire... je ne pense pas que.. et vous! Vous êtes mon professeur et, je.. je veux dire... ça serait tout à fait inconvenant !"

Et fuck, il recommençait à bafouiller lamentablement. Il avait le droit, non ? Déjà, un, il se faisait outrageusement mater par son _professeur_, homme qu'il croyait, certes bien foutu, mais honnête ! Droit, plein de valeurs comme le respect, le travail... En gros, asexué. Deux, il lui sortait de but en blanc une phrase avec 'coucher' dedans, une phrase d'ordre sexuel !

Peut-être pensait-il qu'Oliver était venu l'aguicher avec son allure débauchée ? Merlin, pourquoi avait-il la moitié d'un cerveau ? Comme si il ne pouvait pas se jeter un sort pour se sécher et avoir l'air moins.... Moins mouillé !

"Je ne vous imaginez pas en vierge effarouchée...", osa dire Snape, un sourire carnassier ornant ses lèvres.

"Et moi, je ne vous pensez pas pédophile ! Je veux dire... ne le prenez pas mal, vous êtes bien pour votre âge-quel âge avez-vous au fait ?-, mais j'ai dix-sept ans, vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu... déséquilibré ?"

Et voilà, il disait n'importe quoi ! Il avait l'habitude de faire ça quand le stress s'accumulait, il racontait énormément de choses, plus que compromettantes au fur et à mesure, et l'homme face à lui n'arrangeait rien.

Snape s'était d'abord tendu, puis avait repris son allure de serpent guettant sa proie. Merlin, Oliver n'avait jamais vu son professeur comme ça, il allait lui faire perdre la tête.

"J'ai trente-sept ans."

Bien. Bien, bien... Ca ne l'aidait toujours pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas si vieux, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait juste vingt ans de plus que lui et il avait un charme affolant, ses yeux qui transperçait son âme. Il serait damné. Cet homme n'avait rien avoir avec ces petites parties de jambes en l'air d'adolescent qu'Oliver avait eu au cours des dernières années. Et il ne s'en rendait que trop compte.

"Eh bien, Wood ? N'étiez-vous pas si sûr de vous quand vous disiez que vous étiez prêt à tout ? Vous, le preux Gryffondor, ne voulez-vous pas vous sacrifier pour votre charmante équipe ? Ou préférez-vous que je convoque Potter afin de régler cette histoire..."

_Quoi ? Harry ? Mais pourquoi... de... OH MERLIN! _

L'homme n'était pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Harry était trop jeune. Oliver devait réfléchir sereinement. Inspiration, expiration. Voilà, son esprit était plus clair. Pouvait-il, consciemment, laisser le jeune et vulnérable Harry Potter, lueur du monde sorcier, se faire piéger par l'horrible Maitre des Potions en mal de chair fraîche ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Il était un Gryffondor bon sang ! Snape avait raison... Il devait se sacrifier, après tout ce n'était que son corps et il pouvait bien faire ça pour la coupe ! C'était sa dernière chance de l'avoir, il devait la saisir. Inspirant à fond, il se lança :

"Non... ça ne sera pas nécessaire."

Snape eut l'air d'apprécier et hocha imperceptiblement la tête tout en murmurant "bien". Alea jacta est ! Il était finis, aux mains d'un dangereux sociopathe qui en voulait à son corps ! Oliver allait tourner de l'oeil si ses pensées continuaient dans ce sens.

Ca ne serait pas désagréable après tout, il l'avait déjà fait avec un de ses camarades et avait plutôt apprécié. Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas de Severus Snape. Loin de là. Oliver espérait juste qu'il serait, si ce n'est doux, prévenant envers son corps fragile et offert. Le brun se leva, ancrant ses yeux d'encre dans les noisettes du plus jeune. Un frisson parcourut ce dernier, certainemment pas du au froid puisque ses habits commençaient à sécher grâce au feu ronflant dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Les mains posées sur le bureau, seul meuble séparant Oliver de son tragique destin, Snape se pencha sur le jeune homme et susurra du bout des lèvres :

"Avez-vous fait votre choix, Mr Wood ?"

Le coeur d'Oliver manqua un battement tandis qu'il braquait ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Vraiment, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il était convaincu que Snape était un homme bien, sinon Dumbledore ne lui ferait pas confiance.

"Oui", murmura-t-il, "Je ferai tout pour mon équipe." reprit-il, le menton haut et fier, malgrè le tremblement de ses mains qu'il plaça rapidement entre ses cuisses.

"Gentil garçon."

Un instant plus tard, Oliver se retrouvait sur le seuil de la chambre de Snape, les pieds collés au sol tandis qu'il dévisageait la pièce sobrement décorée, munie de l'indispensable lit double aux couvertures sombres ainsi que d'une grande armoire devant contenir les sempiternelles robes du Maitre des Potions.

Maitre qui le fixait avec des yeux on ne peut plus lubriques, s'approchant doucement pour ne pas effrayer l'animal qui sommeillait en Oliver. Ce dernier mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, repensa à toute sa vie, ce en quoi il croyait, pour qui il allait faire ce sacrifice, son courage de Gryffondor, sa dignité, son intégrité, sa loyauté, son bon sens, son désir de gagner cette putain de coupe qui le narguait depuis...

Puis, ce fut le trou noir. Sa tête se vida de toutes pensées au contact des lèvres si douces et sensuelles et exquises de Snape sur les siennes. Merlin, c'était bon, juste ça, ce baiser chaste, ces lèvres qui s'accordaient parfaitement aux siennes, ses lèvres d'homme et cette main qui se perdait dans ses cheveux, l'autre le rapprochant de ce corps vibrant pour lui. Oliver leva deux bras timides et plaça ses mains sur le torse de l'homme plus grand que lui d'une tête, pensa qu'après tout, quitte à être perdu, autant l'être complètement et embrassa son professeur de potions avec le plus grand soin.

Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était nul qu'en potions. Oliver aimait relever les défis. Snape en était un de taille mais, foi de Gryffondor, il y arriverait !

Surpris par la soudaine fougue du jeune homme, le brun grogna et accentua sa prise sur lui, faisant glisser sa main dans le dos d'Oliver et la passant fébrilement sous la chemise de ce dernier. La caresse ajoutée aux baisers seulement stoppés pour permettre aux deux de respirer fit frissoner Oliver et descendre le sang directement vers son bas ventre. Merlin, il était excité comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis un moment !

Les habits tombèrent, Oliver rougissant quelque peu sour le regarde appréciateur et le sourire en coin de son partenaire qui ne portait plus qu'une chemise blanche, peut-être la même que celle de ce jour béni d'avril. Doucement, le jeune déboutonna le précieux vêtements, dévoilant un torse magnifique, digne d'une statue grecque, sculpté dans le marbre, finis par une fine ligne de poils noirs menant à... God.

"Eh bien merci, cependant je préférerai vous l'entendre dire plus tard, Wood."

Il fut projeté sur le lit puis recouvert d'un Snape _nu_ en train de _bander_ qui commença à suçoter son cou avant de mordiller sa jugulaire et descendre ainsi, s'arrêtant pour taquiner certains endroits où les gémissements étaient plus prononcés que d'autres, voire même suppliant.

Oliver ne se savait pas si... bruyant. Ni démonstratif, son corps se cambrant sous les coups de langue du brun sur lui.

La bouche de Snape était tout simplement merveilleuse. Comme son torse. Ou plus. Non quand même pas ! Le problème avec la dite bouche était qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas à l'endroit où Oliver mourrait d'envie qu'elle aille. Il avait une dignité, il ne pouvait pas crier "S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît !" et il avait un instinct de survie qui l'empêchait d'hurler à Snape de le sucer, là maintenant tout de suite.

Ho et puis _fuck_ !

"S'il vous plaît monsieur !"

Pi-to-ya-ble.

"Oui, monsieur Wood ?", demanda Snape, relevant la tête de son aine.

"Sucez-moi."

Au vue des mains qui s'agrippèrent plus fermement à ses cuisses et à l'éclair de pur désir qui passa dans les prunelles sombres, Snape apprécia cette franchise et, pour la première fois, obéit à un stupide Gryffondor. Les lèvres de l'homme jouèrent, au plus grand damn mais aussi à la plus garnde joie d'Oliver, avec le gland, passant et repassant la langue dessus, aspirant légèrement sans vraiment marquer de pression plus importante, les doigts longs et fins maintenant la base avant qu'il ne prenne le membre du châtain entièrement dans sa bouche.

Oliver crut rêver, sa main plongea directement dans les cheveux noirs, les tenant fermement, sa bouche était bêtement ouverte sur un long gémissement, ses yeux fermés. Il commença à bouger des hanches en rythme avec la bouche de Snape qui le suçait divinement bien et d'ailleurs, il lui faisait savoir en murmurant des absurdités.

Soudain, la bouche moite et chaude qui emglobait son bébé tout aussi moite et chaud disparut et les paupières d'Oliver s'ouvrirent en grand pour contempler un Snape remontant vers lui. Le jeune avança les lèvres pour un baiser qu'il espérait langoureux mais ne sentit qu'un souffle passer dessous, continuer jusqu'à son oreille, lui envoyant un long frisson, avant que Snape ne murmure avec sa voix basse et, oui elle aussi, chaude et rauque.

"A plat ventre, Wood."

S'exécutant avec complaisance, le jeune homme put sentir Snape bouger derrière lui pour attraper ce qui devait sûrement être un flacon de lubrifiant avant de s'activer derrière lui. Oliver inspira un grand coup seulement pour arrêter de respirer quand, après l'avoir mis en 'pompette', il sentit un doigt le pénétrer. Après un léger mouvement de celui-ci, le Gryffondor recommença à respirer, même si de façon plutôt saccadée.

Au bout de trois doigts frappant directement sa prostate, Oliver n'en put plus, il allait déchirer les draps, déchirer l'oreiller avec ses dents, mourir si Snape ne faisait rien de plus !

Et, comme par magie, ses prières furent exaucer.

"OH _GOD_ !"

"Vous me flattez.", lui susurra un Snape essouflé, un Snape au torse collé contre son dos, un Snape en train de le prendre. Il allait mourir, c'était trop foutrement bon de se faire pilonner par son professeur de potions, c'était tordu, pervers et bon !

Oliver gémissait, une main sur son membre pendant que Snape grognait, ses hanches allant et venant au rythme de ses coups de reins qui gagnaient en vitesse et en profondeur.

Si il ne mourrait pas après, le plus jeune allait devenir fou.

Ce fut lui qui jouit le premier, le corps tendu, criant son plaisir, des étoiles plein les yeux, suivit de près par Snape qui s'effondra sur lui les ramenant à un mélimélo de bras et de jambes entremêlés.

Se couchant à ses côtés, le professeur attira son élève à lui, passant sa main dans les cheveux châtains, caressant distraiment les mèches humides. Oliver se bouina littéralement contre le corps chaud du plus vieux, ronronnant presque.

Snape rabattit les couvertures sur eux et murmura :

"Si vous avez encore un problème de ce genre, venez me voir, et nous le réglerons."

Oliver sourit et pensa qu'il avait une tonne d'ennuis qu'il aimerait _régler_ avec Snape.

Fin.


End file.
